Movie Night
by too-much-romance
Summary: Why had he invited him over anyway? Shower se- NO. Well, let's save that for a rainy day...There are three sides to this story that no one truly knows.
1. Personal Business

**Title **– Movie Night

**Started **– (brainstorming) 5-17-10 (11PM)

**Finished **– (brainstorming) 5-18-10 (12AM)

**Characters **– Switzerland and Japan

**Genre **- Romance

**Rating **– T to be safe ;P

Upfront Summary [the summary that shows up with all the other information before you click on to read the story] = Why had he invited him over anyway? Shower se- NO. Well, let's save that for a rainy day…

**A/N **– Inspired by the Switzerland/Japan fanfiction of **Miss Macabre Grey** called "Make Me Feel Good, Please!" I bring to you readers a very lovely pairing! :D It shall be called SwissSushi! You like? Named it myself. -smirk- I know it's out of my place to ask, but I so wish more people would fall in love with this wonderful pairing. It's ADORABLE and not completely crack! XD I mean, once you get into these two nations, you'll really see the sparks fly and the possibilities soar. ~^^~ -coughwhichisclearlyshownin**MissMacabreGrey**'sstorycough- Anyway, enough advertizing…

Just in case, here's a small key:

~(SceneChange/EndScene)~

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/Whispering/Non-English/Songlyrics_

EMPHASIS/LOUD

Narration

'So-called'

**Disclaimer = I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia: APH. Hidekaz Himaruya does. If I did, I'd make England and Russia have an all out magical duel! *mwahahaha***

Well, this was a lot of fun to write so I hope that it's a fun read for you guys too! Enjoy!~

~~~(CH1_Personal Business)~~~

Early in the morning, Germany picked up the mail.

Being that Germany was a country, a nation, his social life was different than most. For starters, ordinary humans usually strayed from him while other personified countries flocked. Therefore, he had few normal friends because all countries – even himself he could admit – were _not_ by any means 'normal'. So he was surprised to find a non-official letter hiding in the cluster of grocery sales and ineffective advertisements.

Germany went into the bedroom. "There's a letter here for you, Japan."

Japan, who was contently engulfed in the newest volume of Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles, replied with uncharacteristic laziness, "If it's ads, put it in the kitchen." Germany wasn't surprised having been with the mysterious island nation for so long.

"It isn't."

Japan bookmarked the page with a talisman that read '_Ganbatte_, Syaoran~' and looked up at his Aryan comrade.

"Business?" the dark-haired man asked curiously, playing with the pocky stick in his mouth.

"No, it looks too personal." Germany flipped to the back of the cream-colored envelope and read out the sender's name aloud, "By a mister Vash Zwingli."

Japan's pocky snapped.

"That's Switzerland, right?" Japan rose from his bed quickly and approached the German.

"I-I believe so…"

He slid the letter Germany had already begun opening and deciphering away from him. In the process of translating it himself, the Japanese uttered, "You should not clean while visiting. I do so on my own time."

"It's no problem, Japan." He was a friend of Germany, but he didn't like it when he was out and about his house without supervision. Germany often found things he should never see…

"You should try the _onsen_; it's very relaxing."

"No, I couldn't-"

"_Try it,_" the Asian nation said strictly, and Germany, not wanting to war with him, simply left and shut the door.

Once he was sure the tall blond had left the premise, Japan collapsed on the bed like an exhausted _mangaka_.

Vash Zwingli's letter…

'_O-ha-yo Ni-ho-n._ Was that correct?' _Almost._

'Liechtenstein, my little sister, is going to spend the night at Miss Hungary's house tomorrow, so I was wondering if you'd might like to visit my country.' And he wanted to do what with him?

'We could watch a couple movies if you like.'

The Swiss was asking him out! Unbelievable!

"_Wakuteka!_" Japan bounded up off of his bed and rummaged through his closet, throwing clothes all over the forgotten manga.

What ever was he going to wear?

~()~

***"Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles"** mentioning for Miss Macabre Grey. ;P '_Ganbatte_, Syaoran' translates to 'Good Luck, Syaoran' who is the main character of the great series. :D

***Pocky!** A popular Japanese treat! Basically, a breadstick with a creamy flavor on top, usually chocolate.

***Onsen** – Japanese hot spring

***Mangaka** – A manga maker in general.

***'Ohayo Nihon'** translates to 'Good Morning Japan' but Switzerland is slightly…er, incorrect, because it's a letter. ^^; You don't know when the person will open the letter, er something…

***'Wakuteka'** or, for short, 'wktk' means something like a fast heartbeat. Please correct me if I'm wrong. ^^;

**A/N –** Anyway, this is a SwissSushi story. Titled Movie Night. Do the math. ;D I don't have _many_ chapters done with this yet, but this should be a light read. *nod nod* So, I do hope you stay for a while and enjoy!


	2. Curious Little Sister

**A/N –** Okay, yeah, I forgot. SUE ME. -.- I WAS REALLY SLEEPY! XO So I'll just upload another one Tuesday so I keep that 7 day APH Day promise, kay? ^^; (This is actually getting troublesome…)

Whelp, enjoy chapter two of "Movie Night"! I rather liked how this chappy came out~

~~~(CH2_Curious Little Sister)~~~

Meanwhile, a certain multilingual nation was beating himself up with his head in a bucket. Mentally, anyway; he did not want to traumatize his little sister Liechtenstein again (as easy a feat _that_ usually became).

Before this, Switzerland was eating a nice _sandwich au fromage_ when his cellular phone began to chime precariously in his back pocket. It hardly rang because not many knew his number or wanted to know it to begin with. The Swiss wiped his hands on a napkin and plucked the phone from his pocket. The number was unfamiliar. Regardless, he answered the call with his usual authoritative voice.

"Speak."

"Um…" The hesitation on the other end of the line made Switzerland want to hang up immediately before he wasted precious minutes on a worthless- "This is Japan."

"O-Oh…" Switzerland felt a tinge of guilt.

"It is Va- Switzerland I am speaking with, correct?"

"Y-Yes." Ah, moo, now he got Liechtenstein's attention with his stuttering!

"I wanted to say," a pause, "yes to your invitation!"

"I see." Switzerland turned away to hide his face from his peeping sister. "I will see you tomorrow then. Goodbye."

"_Chotto!_ Where are we to meet?" Oh, man, he couldn't go around _this_ question.

"Here. At my estate," and the Swiss cut the connection.

Such an awkward silence passed after that phone call, such an unneeded, appetite-losing silence, and a single simple question was left looming in the air until it played onto little Liechtenstein's lips.

"Who was that, Big Brother?"

Putting on the best impassive face he could manage, Switzerland answered, "_Herr_ Japan."

But his best wasn't good enough it seemed as Liechtenstein's eyes seemed to glisten with a kind of interested glee that had, if only for a fraction of a second, radiated mischief.

"Why is he visiting, Big Brother?" The girl picked her words carefully, offering him no room for ambiguity.

"We are going to see the country." Damn it, he said 'we'!

"Is it because I am going to spend the night at Miss Hungary's tomorrow?"

"May as well," he returned with nonchalance, and then added, "I will miss you after all," with a daring smile to push the embarrassing focal onto her; it worked, just like it always had, and the subject did not surface again until the next day.

~()~

"I'm going now, Brother," Liechtenstein informed him, knocking on his door politely.

_Why so _damn _early,_ groaned Switzerland internally as he trudged with his all too awake sister to the front door.

"Mind your manners while you're there, Leala. Be courteous, and try not to mention anything about me and Miss Hungary's ex-husband, and…" These things were said with a half-mind, subconsciously, in a systematic but endearing way.

"Yes, Brother, yes, yes, I understand," she returned just as routinely.

Switzerland opened the door for her and came face to face with Japan, his hand raised half-way to knock. After the shock had seeped in, Japan slowly opened that hand to wave to the two blonds. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Mr. Japan," smiled Liechtenstein. "How are you today?"

"Excited," he admitted with a laugh…_and a blush?_ "And you, _Ojou-chan_?"

She giggled, "Very well, thank-" A hand pressed itself against the small of her back, urging her to continue out the door.

She knew immediately.

"It has been a pleasure chatting with you, Mr. Japan." The girl bowed formally. "Excuse me." And left.

~()~

**A/N – **Yes, I'm cutting it THERE. XD Now, I hope everyone who freaking alerted me sees what I upload next/tomorrow. It's a story I've been DYING to have people see! :D

Catcha guys later!

~TMRomance


	3. Just Us

~~~(CH3_Just Us)~~~

The remaining nations locked eyes, speaking in their own universal language.

'_She's gone. Let us begin.'_

Japan broke the connection to greet the other formally. "Good morning, Switzerland-_san_. I hope I did not come too early." Japan smiled warmly at him.

Switzerland, unable to respond immediately to that…that face, decided to just rub his eyes, a tiny silent hint that, indeed, he had arrived too early for the Swiss.

Switzerland felt the crust fall from the corners of his eyes and exploded into mental panic. He raked his hair with a hand. Tangled and messy. His jaw. A smidge of drool. His collar. Oh no…For the love of- Please no! Switzerland snapped his head downwards. Pink pajamas.

"Ugh…" He was sure he was flushing by now.

And what was Japan wearing? Not that he could look at him right now being so embarrassed, but the Japanese was dressed in a nice-fitting white T-shirt, a denim jacket, and some black slacks and some this and that of accessories that Switzerland wasn't used to seeing on many people, let alone on the Asian. He was looking pretty snazzy…

Yep, Switzerland was definitely flushing.

"If you do not mind my asking, who was that?"

Relieved for the switch of attention, he answered, "Liechtenstein, my neighboring country and younger sister."

"Ah, Leala, correct?"

"Mm."

"Leala _Emery_?"

"Hey, how do you- Have you been-"

"Think nothing of it, Va- Switzerland-_san_!"

The Japanese's hesitance made the Swiss's blood cool down, so much so that his body reminded him of how sleepy he was. Switzerland turned to hide his yawn and said, "Make yourself at home, Japan. I'll be up in an hour or so."

After Japan briskly set his backpack of things in the living room, he stood erect as a soldier and asked, "Is there something that you are doing? Can I help you in any way?"

Switzerland, tired, plainly responded, "I'm going back to sleep…You wanna come with?"

"_Iin desu ka?_"

"Huh?"

"Do you want…to sleep with me?" It was a good thing that Switzerland had his back to Japan. Or else he would have seen the heat rising to his face, his heart pounding out of his chest, and the evidence that he was 'up' much sooner than he had promised. Oh, but there was _one_ down side to not facing the other nation: He couldn't see the face he was making when he said that. Not for eye candy, but because his mind was already formulating unreal images…

"M…Make yourself at home," and the blond disappeared into his room.

~()~

**A/N - **This update is dedicated to **Broken-Becca**. ;D That Floridian is a real sweetheart.

Oh, and** Grey**, I haven't forgotten about you. I'm just busy. I'm going to college mofo, deal with the distance.

...*cries*

(Um, it's rather short, so it's okay if you guys don't want to review. Reviews encourage me to udpate faster, but, I mean, Broken-Becca didn't even review, but his apology made me update. ^^; Ah, I'm gonna shut up now.)

~TMRomance


	4. It's Not You, It's Me

~~~(CH4_It's Not You, It's Me)~~~

"Aa, _chikushou_, what was I thinking back there?" Japan felt like such a fool. He came too early, he almost called Switzerland by his human name, and he asked him if they could sleep together. _Sleep together!_ That was not right. It was a very _wrong_ idea.

Japan fumbled with the fridge handle. "I hope I am more pleasing when he awakens…" Japan snapped his fingers, an idea coming to mind. "I'll make him a nice breakfast!" His smile started to fall as the thought process continued. "But our cultures are very different. What if he doesn't like what I serve?" He smiled again. "Then I'll just have to make something of Swiss descent!" He nodded in confidence, closing the data stream in his head. "I am a strong Japanese man! Surely I can do it!"

"J-Japan…"

The 'strong' Japanese man stiffened and bowed hard into the fridge. Since Switzerland was not completely awake, it took him a good five seconds to walk over to the island nation's side and brush his bangs to reveal the mark and wipe the sweat off his cheek and pinch the curve of his chin to make him look up and- What was he doing?-!

"_Sssh._" Japan felt like his mind was spinning, comparing the sum of all these gestures to some kind of television drama. Because this was just unreal of the man!

"Make yourself at home…"

W-W-Was that an invitation of some sort? Was the Swiss trying to throw him a proposition with that sentiment? He had said it three times. Japan really felt like a fool now.

"But please do so _quietly_." And just as quickly as it all happened, Switzerland was walking through the hallway, clearing his throat and saying, "I'll be sleeping for a few more minutes."

~()~

**A/N **- My apologies for keeping you all deprived! Until I get the other Valentine's story out, this'll have to do. ^^ (Whuh? No Author Notes at the beginning and a short one at the end? IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE! *cough* Nah, I'm just really busy with school now. =.= So many unwanted sleepless nights NOT up watching anime...)

…WOW this is a short chapter. ^^; I'm sorry guys, it's just a mini-scene and I really need to bide my time to write more!


	5. No, It's Not You, It's Me!

**A/N** – Because I read **Grey**'s "Tails of the Sea", I felt the need to update my own SwissSushi story. ^-^;

~~~(CH5_No, It's Not You, It's Me!)~~~

"_I'll be sleeping for a few more minutes."_

But Switzerland COULDN'T. He groaned to himself. His erection was _killing_ him and the only reason he wasn't whacking off _right now_ was because, well, he had a guest over. Not because he was the cause of said erection. Most certainly not. Because that was wrong.

Then again, most of the thoughts going through his mind right now could be labeled 'wrong', but that was beside the point.

So why had he come out to see the Japanese man with a tent in his pajamas? Well, he was going to make breakfast and the idea made him flush. The idea of someone other than Liechtenstein or Austria or England making him breakfast that is. Okay, that last one made him turn purple, not red.

Anyway, he didn't want to trouble Japan and that was all. So, he came in looser clothes and just hoped – as laughable as this thought was - he wasn't _that_ large to be seen.

What happened afterwards was a bit more…difficult to explain.

So…

Switzerland groaned as he turned on his side and then flinched before quickly returning to his previous position of being flat on his back. Forgot about the erection.

So…Why had he…done all those things to Japan? Gah, couldn't he solve this later? When he was less excited?

No, no! He had to do this NOW! Sort out his feelings, er, lack thereof, before he went back out there!

Switzerland did those things because…because…it was hard to sleep, and he was being loud (for once in his life), and that was the easiest way to make him listen.

…Bullshit.

He did those things because…he…didn't want Japan to be troubled by him at all. Not just in making breakfast, but that he had said something wrong. He probably- he must have thought that he was being too troublesome by coming so early, or that he was being too familiar by almost calling him by his human name, or that he was being too playful by asking to sleep with him.

Switzerland furrowed his eyebrows as the loose pajama bottom suddenly felt tighter.

Because of course Japan was only being playful, he was only joking…

Because he couldn't possibly mean that…

Because…

Because…

~()~

**A/N** – And that's the last of my saved up chapters. XO I know what to write but I'm just unsure how to continue, unsure how to space it all out… I mean, it's turning out really longer that I had initially intended… The way it's going now, it'll probably hit 13-14 chapters, though, as my writing style goes, short ones.


End file.
